Stanley's Cup
by Ellivia22
Summary: What happened after the brutal hockey game. ONESHOT! Style SLASH! Don't like slash, don't read. Hope you guys like it! Read and Review, please!


(A/N: This is my version of what happened after the episode "Stanley's Cup." Enjoy! Style. Read and Review)

Disclaimer: If I owned South Park, I would've had a better season 10 finale

**Stanley's Cup**

**By: Ellivia22**

**Stan**

I let him down. I let everybody down. I'm feeling horrible already. The calls from angry parents have been making me feel even worse. It's not like I wanted to coach the pee-wee team. I was in debt and it was the only option. All I wanted was my bike back so I could go back to my paper route.

I pull my covers over my head. Tears are rolling down my face. Images of the horrible hockey game keep flashing in my mind like a bad movie. I never thought my life could get any worse. But it has. I've hit rock bottom.

A knock is heard on my door. "Go away," I mumble, not caring who it is.

"Stan, it's Kyle. Can I come in?"

More pain courses through my body. He's probably here to yell at me about Ike getting hurt. Mrs. Broflovski already did that. The last thing I need is my secret crush to put me down. "Leave me alone," I say through a croaky voice.

Kyle tries to open the door, but it's locked. "I'm perfectly happy to stay here all night," he calls.

I groan. That stubborn son of a bitch. It takes me a few minutes to gather my strength. I unlock and open the door. I refuse to look at him. "Have you come to yell at me too?"

"No. I just wanted to see how you're doing," Kyle replies in a concerned voice.

I don't answer. I flop on my bed. I continue to stare at the ceiling. I feel Kyle sit beside me. "Stan, talk to me."

My chest feels really tight. I'm not sure what to say. Tears continue to roll down my face. I feel ashamed that I'm crying in front of my best friend. "I didn't want to coach the pee-wee hockey team. All I wanted was to get my bike back so I could continue with my paper route. But everyone depended on me. The team depended on me, Nelson's parents depended on me. Even Nelson depended on me in order to live! He looked up to me and I let him down. Now he's dead and it's all my fault!"

A few sobs escape my throat. "I let everybody down. Again. It's like no matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, I'm ALWAYS letting someone down." I squeeze my eyes tighter. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

A painful silence passes between us. I'm surprised he's still here. I struggle to hold back what I'm feeling. Noticing this, Kyle lies down next to me and wraps his arms around me in a tight hug. "It's ok," he whispers soothingly in my ear. "Let it all out."

My arms wrap around his neck and bury my head in his chest. "I let everybody down five years ago. It didn't bother me then, but it bothers me now. I guess I thought if I helped my team win, it would make up for my mistake. But I failed Again." I choke on a sob. "I'm a failure. A worthless failure!"

"You are NOT a worthless failure!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"If I let everybody down all the time, then what am I?" I pull away from Kyle and stare at him hard. "What am I Kyle?"

"You are at least someone who tries!" he yells back. He calms down, then starts caressing my cheek. His touch is soothing. "Stan, you did the best you could to coach those kids. You gave them hope and faith that they could win. You gave Nelson the strength to hang on a little bit longer."

His words are slightly comforting, but I still feel upset. "But he died because we lost the game! It's all my fault he died. It's all my fault that the other kids got hurt. It's all my fault Ike got hurt."

Kyle wraps his arms back around me. I lean against him for support. "Nelson died because it was his time," Kyle says quietly. "Not form losing the game like the doctors said. As far as losing the game, it wasn't your fault the other team didn't show up. You wanted to win the game for Nelson, and that shows how much you cared about your team. It wasn't you who beat up the kids. It was the Red Wings. And finally, the reason you missed the shot was because you were only fucking four! You weren't strong enough at the time. So stop blaming yourself and move on!"

My eyes finally meet his green ones. His eyes are full of concern, and could it be? Love? "Kyle why do you care about me so much? I thought you hated me after what happened to Ike."

Kyle hugs me tightly. "I could never hate you, because I love you too much."

I stare at him in shock, not able to believe my ears. "Y-you love me?"

He smiles at me. "Yep. I know we're only nine, but I can't help it. I love you."

He leans in and gently kisses my lips. I kiss him back. All the events that happened today have faded from my mind. What happened five years ago has been forgotten. The only thing I'm thinking about is the boy whose lips are against mine.

We pull away. I smile for the first time today. I hug him tightly. "Kyle, I think I'll be able to move on."

He smiles back, leaning in to kiss me once more. As we lay in my bed kissing, I feel like I've finally won Stanley's Cup.

**The End**

(A/N: I hope it wasn't too long and that you liked it. Please Read and Review! Raven0526)


End file.
